


Twelve Days of Vikturi

by itsonlyapapermoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris gives really dangerous Christmas gifts, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cookie thieving, Cooking is not on one of Vikor's talents, Domestic Yuri and Viktor, Drunk Vikturi, Established Relationship, Gingerbread homes, Leo gives some pretty nice gifts, M/M, Makkachin in an elf costume, Otabek visits Yurio for the holidays, Paper kissing game, Phichit gives the best gifts, Phichit plots with Yuri, Skaters are supposed to be used to the cold, Twelve Days of Yuri On Ice, Ugly Christmas family sweaters, Viktor finds out why Yuri loves Christmas so much, Viktor getting hyped about Christmas, Viktor is actually good with kids headcanon, Viktor's birthday eve, Vikturi trying to out-surprise each other, YOI FINALE DESTROYED ME, Yurio spends some quality family time with his dads, Yurio's angel, christmas day, present opening, snow fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlyapapermoon/pseuds/itsonlyapapermoon
Summary: Yuri and Viktor on the twelve days leading up to Christmas





	1. December 14 - Snuggles and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri on Ice singlehandedly saved my 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon:  
> Viktor's hands are always cold, and Yuri makes it his personal mission to keep him warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Christmas! I swear I'm holiday /trash/ and I love the idea of these two spending their first Christmas together! It makes Christmas that much more magical!

Yuri didn't like admitting it, but he was a blanket hogger.  
   
Among his worries of his and Viktor's first night as a married couple, he would list "Viktor freezing to death" on the top six of worst-case-scenarios. Just behind having a fire breakout and waking up to a charred Viktor in the morning.  
   
Upon further reflection in much warmer living conditions – the five-peat Grand Prix gold medalist was no real stranger to the cold. There _was_ rarely a life outside the rink for the Russian skater, after all.  
   
Being a world-class figure skater was no easy feat, Yuri would often think to himself as he watched old skating videos of Viktor Nikiforov's junior days. Something had to give; and as much as Yuri loved the warm and comforting love Viktorexpressed (on and off the rink), he suspected Viktor traded a part of his soul for a life on the ice.  
   
"Viktor had his heart pierced by the snow queen," Yuri gasps silently – lightheaded from the early morning – as the revelation came to him. An image of a devastated looking Georgi dressed in an evil white witch's costume makes Yuri chuckle softly. Turning to his side, he watches Viktor's sleeping figure gently rise and fall underneath their shared sheets.  
   
Twelve days before Christmas and the cold is seeping in as fast as the piling snow outside their apartment. Yuri sneezes and curls tighter into the thick warm blanket. He wriggles closer to Viktor. He stretches an arm out for a hug when his thigh touches Viktor's hips and he immediately jumps up from the shock.  
   
Like a snowman coming to life, Viktor sits up, his sleepy face meeting Yuri's. He grins, blinking away the last of his grogginess -- "Yuri! Good morning," -- and leans in for a quick peck on the cheek.  
   
"Good morning, Viktor." Yuri responds, the spot where Viktor kissed his cheek still lightly tingling.  
   
It was barely a full second, but one moment was all it took and Yuri was wide awake wondering why on earth Viktor's skin felt as cold as a block of ice.

Yuri sits on their crumpled sheets, frozen— literally, the hair on his skin prickling and chills running down his spine. He shakes his head, as if dusting off freshly fallen snow piled high on his shoulders, and sits on his heels facing Viktor solemnly.

A life filled with nothing but the frigid sport must have made Viktor’s whole body colder than the man himself realized. It was a solitary sport— skating atop the gleaming glassy surface alone. It was a battle of wits— more a competition against yourself, if anything. And if you couldn’t harden your heart to keep the shattering pressure at bay, you only hoped someone would come along to pick up your broken pieces.

Viktor yawns, stretching like a cat basking in the morning sunlight, though the sky outside shone a bright grey. He notices Yuri’s pale face and a look of concern flashes across his face.

“Yuri—” He begins.

“Viktor,” He cuts him off. They hold their gazes, and for a beat the snow slows in its descent.

It almost happened for Yuri. On the brink— on the breaking point, he was about to give up and give in. He was saved by the man who’s heart seemed too hard for his own good.

 _“I never did get to thank you for saving me, did I?"_ Yuri barely registers the look of surprise on Viktor’s face. And he only later thinks maybe he had said that out loud.

Yuri gently takes the skater’s hand, holding it between both of his. Viktor gasps. Yuri’s voice is husky from waking up, though he hadn’t intended it to be. “Viktor,” He says, lower and softer this time. “Your hands are cold.”

He kisses Viktor’s knuckles in a feather-light caress. Viktor’s hand warms under Yuri’s touch.

Yuri whispers into his palm, “I’ll keep you warm.”

And like an abrupt cut to the dream, Viktor snickers behind his free hand. Yuri is holding his mouth to the back of Viktor’s hand when he looks up at Viktor’s smiling face. He barely gets a word out before the air is knocked out of his lungs and Viktor’s freezing body is piled on top of his.

“By all means, please do.”

Yuri could feel the Russian figure skater’s defined muscles through his too thin shirt. Viktor was chuckling, his face buried in the crook of Yuri’s neck. His silver hair tickling Yuri’s nose and laughter let out in short restrained bursts shakes the bed in tiny tremors. It was not entirely uncomfortable.

“I entrust my body to you, Yuri Katsuki.”

Yuri’s face burst in a flash of bright crimson at the thought of what he had said and what he had just done.

“Ah— no, I mean—”

Viktor snuggles up closer to Yuri, his hair making it hard for the man to let his protests heard. “Mhmm, you really _are_ warm!”

“Viktor!” Yuri protests louder; he knew he was being teased.

Viktor laughs, a deep and rich chuckle that brought a different kind of warmth to the Japanese pork cutlet bowl.

“You make a very nice body heater at night, did you know that?” Viktor comments. “Since you took my side of the blanket away, I thought I might as well take my share."

Yuri’s face burned brighter than the Christmas lights. “So you mean—”

Viktor moans, faking a pitiful gesture, “Oh, why else would I be so cold in the morning? My husband practically ripped the sheets off me last night!”

“Viktor!” Yuri cries out.


	2. December 15 - How Yuri decided he'd handle the cooking and why Viktor is stuck on cleaning duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title speaks for itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO i haven't watched episode 11 and i decided to just post this one before watching it AND I CAN'T BREATHE 
> 
> Okay im not ready but im gonna go watch it

It was Viktor's turn to do the cooking. Well, to be fair, they haven't gotten around to settling the domestic-shifts and routines in their schedule just yet. They only moved in two nights ago, after all.

Vikor wanted to surprise Yuri that morning. It wasn't either of their birthdays, nor was it Makkachin's, or any anniversary. Or special occasion for that matter. And Viktor supposed that was what made it a surprise.

Detangling himself from the warm mess of limbs and soft cotton, the man tiptoes into the bare kitchen narrowly avoiding toppling the precariously stacked boxes along the hallway. It was a good thing he managed to find the cooking supplies from underneath all his costumes and Yuri's Viktor posters.

Viktor gathers the ingredients he sneakily dumped in their cart on their shopping trip yesterday. Grabbing a cookbook -- it was a wedding gift from Minako -- and tying the bangs out of his eyes, the thought that Viktor had never cooked a single meal before in his life only now occurred to him.

He stares blankly at the stack of egg and bread crumbs, hoping they'd magically turn into enough katsudon for two. But his thoughts drifted to yesterday's daydream coming up with the scheme. He pictured lazy Sunday mornings feeding Yuri a bite of his delicious katsudon, the look of bliss and delight in his face and him praising Viktor on a pork cutlet bowl well done!

A chill runs down Viktor's spine. He shakes the sleepiness off, readying himself to make his man smile. After all,

"How hard can it be?"

It was Christmas; miracles do happen. He picks up a spatula and, in keeping with the Christmas spirit, wonders briefly how a cinnamon tonkatsku would taste like.

* * *

Yuri wakes up to the smell of charcoal and a dreamy sweet wafting scent of cinnamon. It wasn't an unpleasant way to wake up, save for the fact that his new apartment was a hair's breadth away from burning to the ground while he was sleeping.

A black figure casts a dark and threatening shadow on the bedroom floor. Yuri jumps up from the bed, his mind furiously working out how this intruder managed to get in his and Viktor's flat. Admitedly, they were both too tired from fixing their apartment last night to check all the locks and bolts before heading to bed. But Yurio had told them they almost never had any break-ins or reports of theft around the area.

And where was his husband anyway?

His eyes dart around for a weapon of defense, finally settling on a pair of old skates tossed in a storage box. Yuri holds the shoe, pointing the tip of the blade in front of him like a gun.

"Freeze, and don't take another step--"

"Yuri!" The familiar voice seemed to come from the charcoal black person by the doorframe. "It's me!"

"Forward?" Yuri finishes his sentence uncertainly.

He squints at the face smothered in charcoal. The tip of his hair is singed with the faint smell of burning hair overlapping the smell of firewood and cinnamon.

"Viktor?!" Yuri grabs his glasses from the nightstand and rushes over to the man. "Are you okay? What the hell happened?!"

Viktor smiles, unperturbed. He holds out a tray Yuri hadn't noticed he was holding previously. Something slightly smoking and unidentifiable -- Yuri can only call it food -- sits sinisterly on the plate. Viktor would later tell him his charcoal mustache was the result of rubbing the same dish towel he used to clean off the scorch marks from the pan on his face. 

"Good morning!" He greets Yuri who stood mouth agape, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. This wasn't exactly what Viktor had in mind when he pictured Yuri's mouth open for a bite of his cooking.

A bang comes, a crash echoes, and a cat howling in annoyance follows shortly after. Footsteps shake the wooden floors of their apartment, and Yurio's irritated voice drifts from down the hall.

"Hey, Pig!" Yuri Katsuki can only imagine the mess in the kitchen when he opens their front door. "Whoa, what the fuck?!"

Viktor snaps his fingers, "Oh yeah! I invited them over." Yuri looks past him, his face the perfect picture of shock.

Phichit greets in a cheery tone, "We're here to help you move in!"


	3. December 16 - Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris sends the boys some chocolate from Switzerland and Yurio's peaceful night is ruined.

"How does this look?"

"You look great," Viktor comments, his chin resting on his palm and a satisfied smile on his face.

"You're cute," Yuri grunts, taking one final breath and stretching to stand on his toes. His calves burn as he struggles to wrap the tinsel around the tree. "I mean how does the tree look."

Viktor clasps his hands in amazement, "Nice form, Yuri! Impressive!"

Finally, the dark haired man lets go of the tinsel and plops down on his heel with a sigh. He had been so caught up decorating their bare apartment he hadn't noticed it turn so dark out.

The apartment was slowly showing signs of life-- storage boxes half empty here, viktor's bathrobe there, Makkachin's favorite onigiri chew toy laying about haphazardly.

Viktor pats the spot beside him on their deep blue couch and says, "Why not take a break? We've been decorating for most of the morning and afternoon."

"It's only been four hours."

He sighs, "I stand corrected. Now come," Viktor takes a smallish box from one of the piles underneath their half-decorated Christmas tree. "Why not enjoy the rest of the night?"

The fire plays on Viktor's face giving him an almost devilish grin. Two steaming mugs of hot chocolate sit, barely touched on their coffee table. Yuri knew he was hard to resist in times like this. And he wanted to sleep properly without Viktor chastising him the whole night.

Yuri sighs and smiles defeatedly, "You win."

He snuggles close to Viktor, pulling his knees to his chest. "But you shouldn't open the gifts; it isn't Christmas yet."

"Please Yuri, just this one? If it's from Chris, it's probably something sweet!"

Yuri takes one look at Viktor's pleading eyes and realizes he's fallen into a trap. "Alright then, but just Chris'."

Viktor shreds the wrapping paper and takes out an elegant looking box. The label is written in Romansh, which neither Yuri nor Viktor is able to decipher. There is a wine bottle pouring out deep burgundy liquid on the lid. A bundle of grapes decorating the corners for an added effect.

Viktor only shrugs as Yuri looks at him questioningly, "It probably isn't that strong."

Yuri thinks back to the night at the banquet he barely remembered and shrugs back. "If you say so."

* * *

The noise coming from the Katsuki-Nikiforov unit was driving Yurio insane.

There were low giggles and a constant throbbing punctured in intervals by a muffled banging on the wall.

After the nth time of tossing from one side to the other, Yurio's pillow could no longer block off the eerily familiar thrum of Versace on the Floor from the room next door.

He curses, wishing he hadn't put his bedroom right beside his neighbor's. Yurio gets out of bed. He leaves the door to his apartment unlocked.

"Oi! Viktor! Piggy! Can you keep it down a notch?!" He bangs the door with his fist and is only annoyed to find it open.

He grumbles, "Look at these two leaving their front door open. And they call themselves _adults_."

Yurio swings the door wide open and bellows, "I swear if you two don't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna--"

His eyes wander down to Yuri half-naked, straddling Viktor who lay spreadeagle on the floor completely stripped of all clothing. Golden foil wrappers littered the ground beside them and nearby a toppled mug leaked a tiny stream of chocolate.

Yurio could only thank whatever divine being was out there for the coffee table blocking his view of their lower extremities. Two pairs of surprised and very much intoxicated eyes turn to the boy shocked and rooted firmly in place.

A very awkward beat passes, neither party sure of what to do next. Until Viktor grins, deciding to break the silence, "Konbanwa, Yurio!"

Yurio slams the door in his face the moment Viktor opens his mouth to invite him in.


	4. December 17 - Viktor's favorite season (it isn't the skating season)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite what Viktor said about not celebrating Christmas until the 25th, he seems wholly invested in the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I made it to the fourth chapter. I am shook ! Usually, I give up after the second chapter. Ah if only I passed requirements like I post YOI chapters.
> 
> Tbh, even I'm having some difficulty getting into the holiday spirit. But I'm getting there! It's only the fourth Twelve Days leading to Christmas after all!!

Despite what Viktor said about not celebrating Christmas until the 25th, he seems wholly invested in the holidays. By the end of the day, Viktor caught himself think that maybe the holidays weren't so bad.

He found them passing down a street he normally never took on his way home from practice.

Yuri left ahead, leaving Viktor alone to lock up. It was Yuri who suggested they handle the rink's business hours while the Nishigoris travelled for their holiday. And it was Viktor who suggested they keep up their training schedule while the season brought about an endless schedule of dinners and parties. Yuri couldn't help but agree.

Dazzling Christmas lights and decorative ornaments kept Viktor company on his walk back. There were families and couples out just as the sun was setting. He sighs, wishing Yuri wasn't so eager to try out a new Christmas dinner recipe he had found online.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy such things.

Sure, he'd celebrate many Christmas parties with his rink mates and coaches back in St. Petersberg. But Christmas itself was more often than not a solitary affair with lights shut off earlier than the usual.

It was lonely with only him and Makkachin to fill the empty apartment. And despite all the decorations and snow -- Yuri might've laughed if he were with him -- he couldn't feel any of the Christmas spirit.

A sweets shop displaying beautifully decorated cakes catches Viktor's eye. Interrupting his internal monologue, Viktor wonders if he should bring some home for dessert. His eyes wander further down the street opposite him and that's when he sees it.

Viktor falls in love with them instantly.

They sit on the shop's display windows. The cheery snow stickers framing a masterpiece of wool knitted in reindeer, snowflakes, and holiday patterns. The sign outside the store advertised a buy-one-take-one deal on the brightly knit Christmas sweaters.

It was something he always told himself he'd buy when the holidays came around, just to get into the Christmas spirit. But the skating season almost always came as a top priority. Besides, who would take Instagram pictures wearing ugly knitted sweaters with him?

He could barely contain himself with excitement, taking the apartment building's steps two at time. He was almost certain the cake in the box was squished from being tossed around on his sprint back 

The next day, he fits his family in their complementing sweaters. Green with a tiny Santa dancing on the ice and red and white candy canes for Yuri, red with reindeers and snowflakes for Viktor, and a little Santa's elf hat with a matching jumper for Makkachin.

The next day, Viktor drags them around town taking selfies and shots at every corner. Yuri -- happy to see Viktor finally enjoying the holidays -- obliges, smiling for every snap and shot of their photoshoot. Makkachin is happy to play the elf, assisting Viktor in finding a spot clear of people.

The other Grand Prix figure skaters later that night would mute Viktor, waiting for his steady stream of pictures to stop buzzing on their group chat.

Maybe this Christmas would be Viktor's favorite yet.


	5. December 18 - Santa On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's silver hair gets him mistaken for a Santa Claus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> The events in this chapter happen on the same day Viktor took his fam out picture taking.

Viktor stood alone wondering how his date with Yuri and Makkachin ended with him stranded in a Santa Claus costume in the middle of a mall skating rink.

He had tried on a white snowy beard from the store's display one moment-- Yuri jokingly agreed that it matched his new Christmas sweater. Next thing he knew, he was dragged by a salesclerk to the rink holding a sack filled with colorfully wrapped boxes.

"Great! You made it! For a second I thought we couldn't find a Santa to stand-in this late. Well, we'll leave the kids up to you!" And with a wink that felt anything but reassuring for Viktor, the lady left. Yuri and Makkachin were nowhere in sight.

Viktor turned to face an expectant looking crowd of kids. Some looked at him with a mixture of distrust and suspicion.

"You're not Santa!" One pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Santa doesn't take so long," Another complained.

Viktor could feel his cold sweat dripping down the side of his brow.

Truth be told, he was no good with children as he has had little to no interaction with them. They were difficult to please with an attention span of a goldfish. And the ones he did get along with-- Viktor thinks of his interactions with Yurio and takes it back; he didn't get along with any of them.

Yuri had noticed how Viktor always subtly diverted the subject of adoption to something more mundane and common. And Yuri had always expressed that he did want kids some day. But the topic still remained a touchy one. Viktor would only complain that Makkachin was the only baby he needed.

"Why is he just standing there?"

Maybe he could get out of this by making straight for the exit. All he needed to do was skate around the army of children. If only they didn't crowd right around him.

"He probably doesn't even know how to skate." A kid yells and the rest erupt in muffled snickers.

Something in Viktor snaps. He, Viktor Nikiforov -- the five-time Grand Prix Gold Medalist and coach of the Yuri Katsuki -- a skating noob?

Slowly, he bends to meet the eyes of the little boy who made the smart comment. He doesn't flinch, even as the rest of his friends take a nervous step back.

The kid puffs his chest out and smirks, "Bet you can't even land a triple toe loop."

Viktor smiles ominously, "I'll make you eat those words."

* * *

Yuri sighs, "We've tried everywhere, haven't we? Makkachin, where could Viktor be?"

The dog barks, he stands on his hind legs and paws at the glass barrier.

"Oh! It's the mall rink. I haven't skated here in forever." He pets the excited poodle and turns up to look at the skaters.

His mouth drops down when he watches a familiar silver-haired figure skater skate past him. His snowy beard whipping elegantly in the wind.

"Viktor?" Yuri says in disbelief. Makkachin barks in confirmation.

A group of kids watch with rapt attention, their mouths forming O's and hands clapping excitedly as Viktor performs his signature flip.

Yuri laughs to himself as Viktor lands another quad. The kids erupt in applause. "And he says he's no good with kids."


	6. December 19 - Cookie Culprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri tracks down the cookie thief.

Yuri swore he left them right there.

A plate full of freshly-iced sugar cookies cut in various holiday shapes. (His favorite was the reindeer cookie.) He had spent most of the day with parts of his face caked in flour and his hands aching from the kneading. He had iced a dozen batches of candy cane cookies and his fingers were stained deep red-- this was, thankfully, food coloring and not blood from when he had cut his hand on a particularly pointy star cookie cutter.

He had poured blood, sweat, and tears into these homemade cookies he and Viktor were going to give their friends. And a few hours later, after they were set nicely on their holiday plates to cool off, Yuri came back to find them gone.

His family's inn had a nicer kitchen and more complete cooking facilities than their still slightly burnt apartment, so he and Viktor agreed to take an early break from practice and head to the hot springs.

Yuri asked around if anyone had seen the cookies. No one-- his mom, dad, sister, not even the regulars at the inn saw anyone leaving the kitchen with a plate stacked high with sugary sweets.

But even as he was tracking down clues to the cookie theif, he knew there was really only one culprit.

"Makkachin?" Yuri whistles for the poodle, and he comes pattering down the hallway of the Yu-topia hotsprings inn. "Where is he hiding?" The brunette dog only wags his tail innocently as if he were protecting a poorly kept secret.

Yuri puts his hands to his hips and says sternly, "Makkachin,"

The dog sticks his tongue out in a messy grin and wags his tail faster. He lets out a bark and sniffs a trail of crumbs leading to Yuri's bedroom.

"Thanks, girl. You deserve a cookie." Yuri pets the dog's head affectionately.

Upon opening the door, Viktor looks up from where he lay on the bed and grins lazily, "Hello, Yuri! Is it almost dinner time?"

"Dinner's almost ready but I'm afraid there'll be no dessert later." Yuri sighs as he puts a hand to his cheek. "I seem to have misplaced the cookies I baked." A troubled expression plays on his face.

Yuri could only hear the faintest of stutter in Viktor's voice, "Oh, is that so? What a shame."

Viktor swallows nervously, Yuri knew he had him now. "I'm sure we can find something to replace them." Yuri flashes Viktor a smile that sends chills down the Russian skater's back.

Viktor couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment Yuri crossed the room and closed the gap between them. The next thing he knew, Yuri was hovering over him, their bodies barely touching. A warmth radiated from his body and a sweet sugary scent filled Viktor's senses.

Then Yuri's lips were on his-- Yuri's knee sliding between his legs. Viktor gasped but was quickly silenced by another kiss on his lips. Their breathing became shallow as the air they shared grew hotter and heavier. Yuri bites the inside of Viktor's lips and his breathing hitches.

Viktor knew he was done for.

Yuri stops abruptly and Viktor feels his husband's lips curl into a smile. The dark haired man lets out a low and throaty laugh that makes Viktor wish Yuri would continue kissing him in equal-part embarrassment and equal-part longing.

"It's not funny," Viktor pouts, his yukata falling off his shoulders.

Yuri sticks his tongue out and straightens the losened robe, "Next time, you can just  _ask_ for a cookie." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I officially suck at LOVE. I can't write smut OR fluff to save my life. YOI is the only thing that can save me haha
> 
> I just don't know how to write,,,


	7. December 20 - Yurio's Snow Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting attacked by a snowball was not what Yurio had in mind when Otabek told him to, "Cool down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the title's not so misleading haha I can't think of a better title currently.
> 
> And I use Yurio, because I like that nickname. but when Otabek calls him, he wouldn't use Yurio because /he/ likes the name 'Yuri'. At least this is my headcanon LOL
> 
> This isn't Vikturi, but it's a victory as parents! A victory for their son is a victory for them, right? hahaha

Otabek wasn't staying in Japan for long. Two weeks was barely enough to cover everything Yurio had planned on his Christmas list.

He wanted to take Otabek to all the cool places around Hasetsu.

Yurio offered for Otabek to sleepover at his apartment before his family came over for their holiday. The moment Otabek told him he had never visited an onsen before, Yurio jumped on the chance to invite him to Japan.

Next he'd take Otabek fishing, then snowboarding, and ramen shop hopping, and the list would go on and on. So there was really no time to waste.

Dragging his friend from underneath the sheets, he hurriedly ushered a jet-lagged Otabek out of the building, a cup of coffee in one hand and a bag of katsudon pirozhkis in the other.

When they got to the wharf, a darkened spot of coffee stained the side of Otabek's rumpled shirt and the pirozhkis has gone cold. The fisherman Yurio usually greeted on his way to the rink was nowhere in sight. The sun had barely risen over the horizon and Otabek could barely keep his eyes open in the frigid cold and lack of sleep.

"Well good morning to you too, Yuri." He yawns.

Yurio blushes and turns around so Otabek doesn't notice the pink blotches on his cheeks. The Russian fairy coughs once to hide the embarrassment and consults his list to get them moving back on track.

"Okay, we can stop by the rink before we head to the snowboarding slope. If we make it by eleven we can end at one and go ramen hopping by one thirty. Then a dip at the hot springs until it's time to head back. How does that sound?"

Otabek visibly perks up at this, "I'd like that." And steps forward to walk beside Yurio.

At first Yurio is nervous, trying to make himself stand taller beside Kazakhstan's hero. But Yurio relaxes as they make their way to the rink below Hasetsu Castle, and slowly he leads himself to believe that today might be a good one.

By noon, his whole schedule is tossed in the trash.

The skating rink was closed; Yurio had forgotten Yuuko was out of town with her family. The snow on the slope was too wet for the public to access and has deemed unsafe for 'children' like Yurio.

Otabek could sense the impending burst of angry emotions from his friend and steered him clear of the ears of much younger but much less disappointed snowboarders.

Yurio was fuming and was making a poor effort of hiding his anger from his friend. Otabek tried his best to placate the boy by suggesting they find a bite to eat, but Yurio was unable to locate a single one of the ramen shops he had listed from the other Yuri. This only served to worsen his mood.

But Otabek couldn't blame him; he understood where his friend was coming from.

If he invited Yurio to his home back in Almaty, he'd want to show him the best Almaty has to offer. He'd be excited to show him around town and watch him fall in love with the place he himself loved so dearly. And Otabek was still ready to see the place Yurio was always so fond of. He just needed some time to take a break.

They were walking down a lovely park. A dog's barking echoes happily from a distance.

One of the weirder things about being a Kazakhstani figure skater was being used to seeing snow and ice on an almost daily basis. But this kind of snow was different all the same.

The trees were powdered with snow and the air felt crisp and clean. The best part was getting to see it with Yurio, and he wanted him to appreciate it before they headed back.

In an attempt to make peace and bring Yurio's blood pressure down, Otabek says, "Yurio, I think you should cool down a bit."

Yurio stops in his tracks and fixes him an expression of disbelief. For a moment Otabek wonders if he was going to snap. He opens his mouth as if he were about to retaliate, when he is interrupted with a ball of snow hitting his face.

Getting attacked by a snowball was not what Yurio had in mind when Otabek told him to, "cool down."

The impact of the snowball coupled with the instability of Yurio's anger causes the boy to lose his balance and fall into a patch of snow. Otabek turns a carefully masked look to the source of the shot and spots a couple waving at them from a clearing not too far away.

"Oi! Otabek! And is that Yurio?" Yuri waves at them.

Viktor cups his hands, "I'm sorry I hit you! Is he okay?"

Otabek considers this question and looks to Yurio, unsure if he is knocked out underneath the snow or just cooling off. He thinks that maybe Yurio was still upset his schedule was messed up and cups his mouth to respond, "He--"

Like a mushroom sprouting from the earth, Yurio gets up and shakes the snow off his head. "Fuck you, Viktor! You wanna play, then fine! Two can play at that game."

He charges towards Viktor and Yuri who are scrambling in panic to rebuild their fallen base defenses. Yurio scoops a fistful of snow and with the momentum of his body throws it at Viktor but misses and breaks into the barrier harmlessly,

"You'll have to aim better than that, little kitty." Viktor taunts.

"Viktor!" Yuri groans.

Yurio is panting and cheeks flushed in excitement. He grins at Otabek with eyes like a wild predator's.

"So Otabek, are you on my team or what?"

Otabek laughs at this and it's deep and leaves a pleasant ringing in Yurio's ear long after it dies down.

"That's unfair, Yurio! You've got Otabek on your side!" Viktor complains, lobbing another snow bomb at their side.

"Shut up, you have three people!" Makkachin barks in agreement.

* * *

The outcome of the battle was undecided as they ended up playing until the sky turned a deep orange. Yuri called for a truce, to which Otabek immediately agreed to.

With promises to settle this another day, the two couples make for their apartments. Bones tired and aching, skin frozen and raw, huddling close together for extra warmth. And Yurio thinks he's never felt more warm in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who commented! It really means a lot to me hehe
> 
> And can you believe?? It's five days to Christmas and ONE DAY to the FINAL????? HElp i'm dying


	8. December 21 - Yuri's Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finds Yuri wrapped up in his favorite blanket by the fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO I AM N O T READY FOR THE FINALE
> 
> HELP ME I AM DROWNING IN TEARS
> 
> I JUST WANT MY BOYS TO BE HAPPY TOGETHER

Yuri's small sneeze acted as a beacon to the dazed Viktor. Sensing something was not right -- with the muffled sneeze and the lack of a Yuri-sized body warmer beside him -- Viktor creeps into the living room trying to regain the feeling in his feet in the process. He slowly begins recollecting the events after their hard-fought battle against Yurio and Otabek.

He and Yuri had stripped off the soaking wet clothes underneath their coats and immediately jumped into the shower. It was too cold and they were too impatient to wait for the other to finish their bath. They stood there for what felt like hours, letting the hot water lick away the chills in their bones and warming each other up.

Viktor smiles as he finds Yuri wrapped like a burrito in his favorite poodle blanket. The fireplace was crackling merrily, greeting Viktor a good morning. He settles down draping his arms around Yuri's shoulders and planting lazy kisses on the crook of his neck.

"Ohayō, Yuri!" Viktor says.

Yuri laughs at the man's broken Japanese. Though he will admit he's been getting better at it. "Dobroye utro!"

He slips Viktor into the sheets, and immediately Viktor feels like all the cold had been warded off by Yuri's warmth. Yuri plants a kiss on Viktor's lips and says in a soft voice, "Good morning to you too."

Yuri says, his voice is low and husky running chills down Viktor's spine, "Schastlivogo Rozhdestva!"

Viktor is taken by surprise for a moment but a grin spreads out on his face when he realizes the pains his Yuri has taken to learn his mother tongue. He laughs and says, "It's only four days until Christmas, lyubov moya."

"It's _exactly_ because it's only four days until Christmas," Yuri exclaims in a hushed voice of a child excitedly weaving tales underneath a blanket fort. "Aren't you excited, mi amor?"

When Yuri talked about something he loved, his fists would tighten and his breath would hold as if the thing he were talking about would disappear if he let it go too soon. Viktor loved watching Yuri when he talked about the things he loved-- skating, Hasetsu, Makkachin, pork cutlet bowls. A goofy smile would play on his lips and his eyes shined with a far away look as if he were searching for it on the edge of the horizon.

Christmas was one of the things Yuri loved and Viktor loved watching him talk about it.

One day, he asked him why he was so fond of the holiday, Yuri replied in a sheepish grin, "It's your birthday, is it not? Before I met you, it felt like the whole world celebrated with me and before I knew it, I'd count the days down to Christmas way too early."

It didn't take long for Viktor to realize Yuri looked the same way whenever he looked at him. And Viktor probably looked the same when he looked at Yuri.

Viktor smiles and pulls his husband closer. He leans in and whispers in Yuri's ear, "Ai shitemasu yo."

Yuri returns the smile, a contented sigh escaping his mouth as he leans in to accept Viktor's kiss. "Ya tozhe tyebya lyublyu."

_I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ohayō" - means Good Morning in Japanese  
> "Dobroye Utro" - means Good Morning in Russian  
> "Schastlivogo Rozhdestva" - means Happy Christmas in Russian  
> "Lyubov Moya" - means My Love in Russian  
> "Mi Amor" - means My Love in Spanish (Yuri just switches to Spanish to sound romantic! Viktor likes it bec it adds to the eros!!!)  
> "Ai Shitemasu Yo" - means I Love You, formally in Japanese  
> "Ya Tozhe Tyebya Lyublyu" - means I Love You Too in Russian
> 
> TY Google Translate !


	9. December 22 - Christmas Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Party ft. The Paper Kissing Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K-pop is something I'm really relatively new to. I'm trying to get into it. One of the coolest things I've seen them do as a group is play this game where they pass a paper around by kissing it. It's super cute! The perfect wholesome party game!
> 
> I want to warn you this chapter is SEVERELY unedited. In fact, this whole series is INCREDIBLY UNEDITED HAHAHA
> 
> This was an impulse fic and I really want to finish what I start but I want to make it a pretty fic. So i will fix some errors maybe later today (it's like 2 and I had a long ass flight and Okay I'm just rambling haha) especially with this chap bec this is a result of my emotional instability from EP 12 I have no words for it, that's basically what I mean
> 
> (See bottom for MORE unnecessary fangirl screaming,)

"Are you sure about this game, Chris?" Guang Hong nervously turns to the Swiss blonde. He holds a sheet of paper cut in the shape of a snowy white beard as if it were a time bomb.

"Absolutely," It was Phichit who wraps his arms around the boy reassuringly. "Seung Gil has played it before! And it looks like a lot of fun."

All eyes turn to the raven haired boy with his arms crossed in defense. "It was a favor from a trainee classmate!"

Sala squeals in excitement, "I see K-pop idols play this game all the time! I've always wanted to try it."

Mickey scratches his head in confusion, "I still don't understand the rules."

Emil grins, "It's simple; pass the paper Santa beard by kissing the person next to you." At this, the color from Michele's face drains and attempts to sit next to his sister. However, she is absorbed in an animated conversation with Mila and Georgi and any attempt at catching her eye is thwarted by a hyperactive Emil.

"Last one standing wins!" Phichit declares.

"And the ones who drop the beard?" Leo inquires though he is a tiny bit scared to hear their answer.

Chris thinks about this for a moment until his eyes rest on the giant frosted cake on the buffet table. "How about a frosted beard!" He says this more like a declaration than a question.

"Sounds interesting!" Viktor's eyes shine eagerly. He turns to Yuri with a determined expression, "We're gonna win this one for sure."

Yuri laughs, "There's only one first place, Viktor." Chris watches them with an amused expression, "So who's playing?"

Yurio who's been making retching faces and noises decides they were actually serious and begins to leave the circle. "No fucking way am I playing this. I am ou--"

Yuri smiles as Otabek returns from the toilet. He makes room for Otabek between him and Seung Gil. "Otabek, you can sit here."

Yurio promptly leaves his seat and sits in between Yuri and Otabek with a finality. Yuri doesn't question it and only flashes him a grin. To Yurio, it looks like a challenge. He clicks his tongue and yells, "Get on with it!"

Otabek is being briefed by Seung Gil.

It takes another moment for the others to settle down enough to officially announce the beginning of the game. Phichit plays the music and familiar tunes of All I Want For Christmas fill the party atmosphere.

Chris starts off, saucily passing the beard to Emil who receives it more like a suction cup rather than a kiss.

Viktor pouts at Chris, "Why didn't you start with me?"

The man winks and says, "I wanted to receive a kiss from the Viktor Nikiforov, of course." To which Viktor replies a coy, "Aw Chris!"

Emil grabs Mickey growing more frantic with eyes darting around the small area for a way out. But it is too late, Emil grasps Mickey by the shoulders and plants the beard with a loud popping "mwah!".

The first thing he sees is Mickey passed out on the floor, the beard floating down harmlessly. The game resumes. With his chestnut goatee frosted a snowy white, a panicky Emil fans a similarly sugared fainted Mickey while simultaneously cheering for the next pass.

Georgi passes the beard to Sala who happily takes it and kisses it to Mila. Sala and Georgi exchange a high-five as Mila turns to a terrified looking Leo. But he manages and lets out a sigh of relief.

Guang Hong looks like he can't decide whether he'd die of happiness or embarrassment. He closes his eyes as he brings the beard closer to Phichit. And just as Phichit's lips close in, Guang Hong opens his eyes and the proximity of their faces makes him gasp in shock.

Santa's snowy and smothered beard fluttered to the ground as Guang Hong and Phichit's lips come into contact. A cheer went up and snaps from phones time to the beat of Mariah Carey. The boys' faces are later similarly caked in the snow white frosting. Guang Hong profusely apologized afterwards, his face a bright pink. Phichit's megawatt smile reassures Guang Hong that it's perfectly okay. 

Seung Gil passes it wordlessly to Otabek who accepts it without complaint or fanfare. He turns to Yurio who's expression had gradually gone from stubborn determination to disgust and shock to growing discomfort.

It felt like an eternity to Yurio, getting his face closer to his friend's. But it couldn't have been more than a half minute. He closes his eyes the instant he felt his lips touch the paper surface. With all the willpower he could muster, Yurio blocks out the sounds of the party.

He doesn't focus on the smirk on Otabek's face as he took the beard from his lips. He doesn't look into Yuri's eyes as he watches him in amusement. He doesn't hear the shutter from the other's phones. And he most certainly doesn't notice JJ banging the door wide open as he announces his entrance.

"Sorry I'm late! Had to drop my fiancée home. Oh what's this, the paper kiss game from South Korea? I rock at this!"

JJ crosses the room, grabs Yurio by the neck and leans in for the paper beard. Yurio opens his eyes and they widen at the face in front of his. He sucks in the paper from shock and nearly chokes from it and JJ's sudden appearance. All this happened in less than a minute.

The song ends, and an awkward silence fills the air. No one remembers who comments but they cough and suggest, "Well, who wants to play Uno?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH OKAY WHAT ABOUT THAT FINALE
> 
> I CRIED SO MANY TIMES. AND EVERY TIME. I. OPEN. TUMBLR. OR. TWITTER. IT DOES NOT MAKE IT BETTER. I HAVE SO MANY EMOTIONS AND I JUST DONT KNOW WHERE TO PUT IT.
> 
> I AM SO EMPTY RIGHT NOW. CAN I SURVIVE UNTIL THE NEXT LEVEL?? HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE??? I CANT REMEMBER A LIFE BEFORE YOI.
> 
> LILE WTF THIS SHOW???????
> 
> I AM STILL SHOOKT. LIKE WHOA LOVE IS REAL. I HAVE TANGIBLE PROOF. YOI IS REAL. WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS????
> 
> YOI SAVED MY YEAR. AND THIS YEAR HAS TURNED OUT P SHITTY. THIS TURNED EVERYTHING E V E R Y T H I N G AROUND.


	10. December 23 - Gingerbread House Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio spends some quality family time with his dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly recovering, but I predict a really long time before I'm slightly over it.. and i dont think ill ever be over it LOL
> 
> This chap is based on true events.  
> (Keep reading for full-story lol)

"This is ridiculous!" Yurio clicks his tongue.

"Hmm, it sure is." Yuri agrees distractedly.

"Unbelievable!" Yurio exclaims again.

"Impossible," Viktor says with a huff.

"How can you build houses using _just_ liquid sugar?" With a steady graceful sweep of the pipping bag, Yurio cements the roofing of his gingerbread house.

Yuri sits back from his own ginger structure and seriously considers this, "Well, sugar does get sticky when you get them on your fingers."

The three of them were huddled around the Katsuki-Nikiforov dining table, every square inch covered in brightly colored sugary confections. The room smelled like a baker's kitchen, the fire was warm further emphasizing the bakery-feel.

The three occasionally swiping an m&m in between piping icing onto rooftops and decorating windows. Makkachin laid underneath the table, lazily chewing on a gingerbread man shaped doggie treat.

"My gingerbread house will definitely be the prettiest on the block." Viktor claps happily after placing a gumdrop on the rooftop.

"Well mine will be the prettiest in the _whole town_! Ha!" Yurio declares.

During their secret santa exchange gift, Yurio had received the gingerbread house making kit from Leo. Leo explained that they were somewhat a tradition in his household back in America. His family would have gingerbread house making competitions with his siblings and their parents would be the judges.

It came as a surprise when Yurio came bursting into their apartment the morning after their Christmas party. They were neighbors, but gingerbread house making visits came as often as Yakov verbally declaring his undying love in front of Lillia. Though Viktor suspected he always did so behind her back.

Yurio had burst through their front door and challenged Yuri and Viktor to a gingerbread house making competition. With nothing planned and nothing better to do, they accepted the challenge.

"Oh yeah, who are we gonna ask to judge?" Yuri looks up from icing his windowsills.

"How about Otabek? I'm sure he will truly appreciate the sophisticated and delicate craftsmanship of my gingerbread house." Viktor suggests. Yurio makes a retching noise.

"Where is he anyway? Isn't he staying over with you, Yuri?" Yuri asks.

"He's with his family right now. They landed last night and he'll take them around Hasetsu today." Yurio says not looking up from his house.

"And," He says, fingers working furiously. "I am done!" He slams the pipping bag on the table, squirting a bit in the process.

"It's not a race against time, Yuri." Yuri explains though he knows he isn't listening.

Yurio's gingerbread house looked like a blizzard passed through town and decided to target his house with more snow than usual. Colored candy beads lined the house's exteriors like Christmas lights. A tiny cat marshmallow sat on the rooftop, like a guardian overlooking his territory.

Viktor whistles, looking at the finished product. "Not bad, Yurio."

"Shut up,"

"Viktor," Yuri warns.

"I'm being serious here. I love kitten on the roof. Nice touch."

"Thanks," Yurio says, half-smug half-unsure if he's joking. "And it's supposed to be a tiger."

The doorbell rings and Yuri stands to get it. "Yes, I'm coming!"

Yurio glances sneakily over to Viktor's own creation. Viktor can talk all he liked but Yurio had to hand it to him; his sense of style was pretty on point. He even frosted the edges of the roof to make them look like tiny icicles.

"Otabek! Come in, please." Yuri greets the boy from down the hall.

Yurio perks up at the mention of his friend and immediately grabs his gingerbread creation. "We'll see who's house Beka really likes!" Yurio declares.

Viktor smiles, "I didn't know my comment affected you that much." But Yurio already disappeared down the hall.

Just as Viktor and Yurio were having their conversation, Otabek was telling Yuri Katsuki how excited Yurio was to open it, "Yuri wouldn't stop talking about the gingerbread house making kit last night. He kept saying he was gonna show you and Viktor, though I don't think he'd appreciate me telling you this."

Yuri laughed, "Is that so?"

Otabek couldn't help but laugh as well, "He slept beside it, too."

Right that moment, Yuri Plisetsky comes dashing down the hall his gingerbread house in hand.

"Otabek! My house looks the nicest, doesn't it?" He says, his face slightly powdered from the confectioner's sugar.

Yurio doesn't see Makkachin's onigiri chewtoy lying on the floor. Yuri and Viktor had told the poodle countless times how leaving it in the middle of the hallway would injure someone eventually, but Makkachin would always seem to leave it at that particular spot every time.

For all the medals the Russian fairy won for his grace and poise, Yuri Plisetsky catches his foot on the chew toy. And he and his masterfully constructed house come tumbling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i just imagine Yuri and Otabek chatting by the door like housewives and exchanging the latest neighborhood gossip HAHAHA
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> This actually happened to me when bff fate visited from Canada. She brought home a gingerbread house making kit and we made them with our friends. I finished mine first (And I gotta say mine was obviously the prettiest), but when we went down to take pictures with the Christmas village, I tripped and crushed the house in the process.


	11. December 24 - Birthday Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhh Twelve Days of Vikturi is almost over!! I'm so happy I managed to get this far haha
> 
> Thank you so much to those who commented. I really really REALLY love reading them!!! They're legit the best present I received hehe (that, and a promise of a season two)
> 
> I also applogize if this chap is a bit longer than usual it's Christmas Eve here and I wanted to write a lot more
> 
> And, wherever you are, whatever time you read this, I HOPE YOU HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

Shopping for presents for _the_ Viktor Nikiforov was no easy feat. Yuri had this thought constantly running through his head when attempting to complete his Christmas shopping list days before.

And there was an added pressure with his birthday being the same day as Christmas.

Viktor once complained, though jokingly, how he'd always receive one gift as both a Christmas and birthday present. Yuri knew Viktor would be grateful for any gift he was given -- regardless of size or price tag. He just wasn't too centered on owning things. He liked judging the quality of the gifts more.

No, he doesn't mean if it lasts long on the shelf, or if it's sturdy enough to withstand Makkachin's toss-and-fetch games. Viktor liked the meaning the giver placed in the gifts-- whether they reminded them of him when they bought it, if it looked like something that would surprise him, or if it simply looked good on him.

Yuri, of course, could think of nothing that would satisfy all three categories.

He recalls the day he and Phichit planned to go Christmas shopping together. They were seated in a small hamster-themed cafe -- the one Phichit had always wanted to eat in -- a mountain of shopping bags piled around their table. Everyone's present had been neatly tied in ribbons and wrapped in cheery reindeer prints-- everyone except Viktor's, that is.

"What do you give someone who already has everything he could possibly want?" Yuri groans in exhaustion as he thinks back to their -- though it was really mostly Viktor's -- shopping spree back in Barcelona.

Phichit laughs hoping to ease his friend's worry.

"Uh, Yuri, I think it's pretty obvious what Viktor wants for Christmas," Phichit says this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And birthday." He adds as an afterthought.

"Ugh, no. Don't say it!" Yuri moans.

"You!"

In keeping in theme with Phichit's holiday playlist scheme, the two skaters put their perfect plan into action the day before Viktor's birthday.

The first and hardest part was getting Viktor off Yuri's trail.

Yuri snuck out of the apartment earlier that day only to find Viktor already up and about.

He wore his mask as an extra precaution-- not trusting himself with surprises and secrets if he did run into the Russian skater before his departure. He and Phichit had already agreed on a meeting time and he didn't want to be late.

He swore his heart stopped seeing the silver-haired man standing expectantly by the dining table. Viktor wore a smile that said he knew everything -- or at least that Yuri was up to something -- and if Yuri didn't spill, he'd be very upset.

"Viktor!" Yuri stuttered. "I-- Uhh-- just out going for a walk."

"At five in the morning?" He crosses his arms and tilts his head questioningly.

"Uh, yeah! Just gonna, you know. Do some extra laps around the park before practice." Yuri tried edging around Viktor like how a theif would circle past a sleeping dragon.

"Is that so?"

"Yeahp," Yuri's sweat was turning cold.

Viktor looks at him critically. For a moment he holds Yuri's gaze. Then he drops his suspicion and smiles, "Okay! How about a kiss before you leave?"

Viktor makes for a quick peck on Yuri's lips, but he manages to evade the attack like a target dodging a bullet. Yuri narrowly misses Viktor. And he stumbles on his good-byes as he trips on Makkachin's chew toy on his way out.

* * *

 

"I don't get it, Chris?!" Viktor sobs into his arms. "Is he going behind my back?"

Chris takes a sip of his wine before saying slowly, "Let's not quadruple lutz to any conclusions. Yuri doesn't seem like a guy capable of cheat--"

"I mean, what if he flubs his landing while practicing his quadruple flip? He's never stuck the landing and I always tell him to warm up extra longer before attempting one. But he never does and always gets right to it! It's been so hard getting him off the ice.

"What if he comes back with a twisted ankle? Ooh, he is gonna get it from me." Viktor clenches his fists. His face is red and tears are streaming down his face though he doesn't seem to notice.

Chris takes a moment to let that sink in. "Like I said, he doesn't seem like a guy capable of-- er,  _that_."

They spend the rest of Christmas Eve afternoon drinking. Viktor crying and Chris pouring out more champagne as fast as his tears flow.

By four, the sky is dark and Viktor is more or less sober.

"Are you sure you'll be fine walking home on your own?" Chris asks, his hip cocked to the side and a look that said Viktor most definitely wasn't fine walking home on his own.

"I'm more or less okay." Viktor rubs his nose. "Thanks, Chris. We should do this more often."

Chris sighs and says, "I look forward to it."

"And Merry Christmas!" Viktor screams back as he walks away.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Chris says this just as Viktor is being kidnapped by Emil.

His head is shoved into a sack. Sala takes his hands and ties them behind his back. Phichit grabs his legs and they begin carrying Viktor like a log between the three of them.

Phichit looks back at Chris and gives him a thumbs up for completing stage two.

Chris waves back at them, and wishes Yuri the best of luck. All the while, Viktor complains loudly, struggling out of Emil, Sala, and Phichit's tight grip.

When the sack is lifted over Viktor's head, he finds himself standing on the shore of a frozen over lake. There is a small island sitting in the center, a pavilion as white as the snow surrounding it sat on top.

The gazebo was streamed with tiny Christmas lights, a table set for two occupied the space. There was a red carpet leading up to the entrance in front of Viktor who stood wide-eyed at the dazzling sight.

The night was closely settling and just as Viktor took a tentative step forward, the lights around the lake and nearby trees lit up and music played from somewhere behind him.

Viktor is joined on his short trek to the pavilion by Seung Gil on one side, and Guang Hong on the other. Both were dressed in black suits.

They greet him. Guang Hong looks utterly giddy ushering Viktor, and though his face looks like it could scream secrets, he was giving none away. "Happy Birthday, Viktor!"

"And Merry Christmas." While, Seung Gil's poker face was difficult to read as always.

They skate away the moment Viktor reaches his seat, and he takes a moment to appreciate the elaborately set plates and cutlery-- no doubt prepared by JJ who (for all his lack of common curtesy) had a pretty good eye when it came to formal dining. He could see the little touches of Georgi in the flower arrangement centerpiece. And the bottle of wine in the ice bucket was no doubt a gift from Chris.

Viktor was pleasantly surprised to see the triplets -- Axel, Loop, and Lutz -- lining up to present the pirozhki appetizers on the table. They uncork the bottle, fill his glass, and lay his table napkin across his lap.

It was nice and all-- no, it was absolutely _stunning_. From the frozen lake to the wine. But the question remained; where on earth was his date for the evening?

Viktor was about to take a bite from his second pirozhki when the music changes track and a spotlight from the treetops shines down onto Phichit outfitted in a similar suit as Seung Gil and Guang Hong, standing alone on the ice. The skaters take their positions beside Phichit. Mariah's voice echoes around the pavilion and they begin skating to the tune of All I Want For Christmas Is You.

Otabek and Yuiro take off at the same time, crossing mid-air and landing a triple axel. Viktor bursts in applause. A rare smile plays on Yurio's face as he performs an unplanned quad.

As the chorus comes up, Viktor is clapping his hands in time with the skaters and music. By the iconic Christmas line, all skaters part revealing a very red-faced Yuri Katsuki holding a bouquet of roses.

He skates to Viktor who immediately stands to meet him. Yuri offers him the flowers, grabs him by the collar and kisses him deeply. Then without a second glance, he skates back to the center and continues the program.

It's Viktor's turn to blush bright red. He holds the roses to his chest as he watches Yuri skate.

Yuri would consider stage three a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phichit would later interrogate Yuri on what he whispered to Viktor saying it was his right to know (as he basically saved Yuri's birthday/Christmas surprise.
> 
> Yuri would later mumble a reply with ears glowing bright pink, "I told him, 'I'm sorry I didn't kiss you good-bye this morning.'"


	12. December 25 - Past and Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wherever you are, I hope you're having a happy holiday!! And Vikturi-ous New Year!!

There were many long winter moons Viktor wished would drop out of the sky. He had always felt the loneliest on those quiet nights holed in his apartment.

But last night, he danced on the ice surrounded by trees that glowed brighter than those winter moons. He was held in the arms of a man who he knew would do everything in his power to fill those lonely nights if he could only turn back time. Last night, Viktor wished the moon would never fall over the horizon.

Viktor shuts his eyes tighter, willing the dream not to end.

He can feel the ghost of Yuri's gentle touch on his arms. The sweet burning champagne on his throat, and a lightheaded laughter as the sound echoes through the winter forest.

If Viktor focused on one thing -- the curve of Yuri's smile when Viktor catches him looking, his slightly crooked jacket collar, the warm candlelight on their dinner table -- the entire dream began to sharpen in clarity.

He didn't want to wake up. What if the night was a dream? What if he was still in Russia alone in his apartment, and Yuri was away for Christmas?

Some part of him -- though a very sleepy part -- was telling him he was being absurd and that even his vivid imagination couldn't possibly dream up something this breathtaking.

His breath hitches at this and his chest tightens. He finds it increasingly harder to breathe. He pictured Yuri letting go of his hand, skating away from Viktor. The lights begin to dim and flicker away and Viktor tries to skate towards Yuri but finds he can't move on the ice.

Viktor chokes out a quiet "Help!".

"Viktor!" He hears the voice.

"Makkachin!" Makkachin? Viktor thought he heard his name, not his poodle's.

Then all of a sudden the fading light flashes blindingly bright white. The voice grows clearer, "Oh Makkachin! Viktor can barely breathe. Come on, now." Yuri laughs as Makkachin licks Viktor's cheek.

The Russian sleeping beauty slowly opens his eyes. It takes a minute for him to gather his bearings.

"Yuri?"

"S dnem rozhdeniya, Viktor!" And Yuri leans to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Happy birthday. Come eat, mi amor! The presents are waiting."

Viktor is still dazed from the dream and the spot where Yuri kissed is warm and tingly. He shakes the sleep off and gets out of bed.

His conscience was right; he never had the imagination to dream of ever having Yuri for a husband.

* * *

 

The fireplace crackles merrily. Viktor's, Yuri's, Makkachin's, and Yurio's stockings hang from the mantelpiece. The Katsuki-Nikiforov family stockings are patterned similarly to each other's. Each of their stockings match the Christmas sweaters Viktor had bought them (they came at a discount). Yurio's had a cat patterned on it.

They eat breakfast out of their Christmas mugs. They're curled up underneath a shared blanket with Makkachin sitting contentedly beside them. Viktor had to congratulate Yuri on his exceptionally delicious breakfast pork cutlet mug.

Yuri smiles and curls up closer to Viktor.

They stay like that for a while and talk about nothing in particular.

"Waffles or pancakes?"

"Well, I liked the pancake you drew of you." Viktor says.

Yuri laughs, "Then we can have pancakes tomorrow."

"Oh, perfecto!" Viktor grins.

"I can draw you too! But be warned; I'm no artist."

"You're a genius, not an artist." Viktor agrees and leans on Yuri's shoulders. At this, Yuri's cheeks flush a bright pink. Makkachin barks in agreement.

* * *

 

It's a struggle getting the bag of presents without leaving the warmth of the blanket fortress. But Yuri manages.

They open their presents, taking turns to watch each other open gifts from their friends and family.

Viktor passes Yuri a flat object wrapped in red and white wrapping paper. "It's JJ's," he says. Yuri turns it over and spots a great big maple leaf on the center. Of course, it was.

When he unwraps it, he finds a framed picture of JJ in the center with the other skaters surrounding him. Yuri and Viktor smiled uncertainly, their arms laced into each other's as if they were caught hugging as the picture was taken. Everyone held up two J's in the iconic JJ style. It was right after the Rostelecom cup awarding ceremony.

A short dedication in the bottom is dwarfed by JJ's loopy signature occupying half the frame.

"Merry X-mas," It said. "See you at the World's! That gold will be mine. P.S. You're invited to the wedding"

The pair stare blankly at JJ's face. "I think that's as personalized as it gets." Viktor comments.

The next gift Viktor opens is from Yakov. He tears the plain grey wrapping apart and can't decide whether to be touched or insulted as he reads the book's title, 'Coaching 101 for Dummies'.

Seung Gil sent them a facial wash that Viktor remarks is "Uber popular in South Korea!".

Yuri's mother sent them a baby bib and rattle that turned Viktor as white as a ghost. Yuri laughs when he explains this was probably Makkachin's as his mother adores the poodle.

He pulls out a pot-shaped wrapped gift and reads the tag, "Love, the Katsuki Family"

Viktor visibly relaxes and makes a mental note to thank Hiroko for the pot.

Phichit gave Yuri a set of scented candles -- Yuri noted once mentioning how he'd like to have some to display on the mantelpiece -- and a card greeting him and saying, "Part two is coming for you!"

They continue unwrapping their gifts until a single package is left. Yuri picks it up and finds there's no name or card attached.

He turns to point this out to Viktor, when he sees his expression and the smile on his face gives it away.

"Go on," Viktor urges him.

Yuri is skeptical but opens the package. He finds an album inside. The first few pages are of him growing up, though they're mostly pictures of him surrounded by his family. Yuri with Vicchan. Yuri on his first local figure skating tournament. Yuri spending New Year's with Mari, Yuuko, and Takeshi Nishigori. A teenage Yuri posing with Phichit on the rink in Detroit.

"Ahh Phichit!" Yuri gasps, finally understanding the note. "Viktor, how sneaky!"

Viktor raises his arms in mock offense, "You can't say that to me! Not after what you did to me last night." He smiles softly as Yuri continues to flip through the pages.

There are more recent ones of Yuri with his mom and dad. Yuri's first visit to the triplets. Yuri at the banquet. And suddenly Viktor is in every frame Yuri's in.

From the day Viktor first arrived in Hasetsu, their quiet training days, the Cup of China, Rostelecom Cup, Grand Prix, and everything in between and after. They're all moments Yuri spent with Viktor and treasured so deeply.

There were shots of Viktor and Yuri walking Makkachin along the beach. And of them shopping in the Christmas bazaars. There was even one picture of them last night, dancing on the lake as though they were the only ones in the world.

"Viktor!" Yuri exclaims. He flips to the last page and a small note falls out.

_'We call everything on the ice love. But you are my love, on and off the ice.'_

Viktor runs the back of his head sheepishly. "I admit, I had a bit of help. Wrapping the album while you were in the shower last night was so tricky. I had to keep talking to keep you busy, too!"

He is interrupted by a fierce hug from Yuri. "Merry Christmas, Viktor."

Viktor wraps his arms around him and smiles, "Merry Christmas, Yuri."

Makkachin barks expectantly. "Merry Christmas to you too, Makkachin."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAH AND JUST LIKE THAT, CHRISTMAS IS OVER
> 
> What a ride, whoa! I'm so happy. I can't believe I actually finished this. Thanks for reading until the very end! (See you next level? HAHAHA)


End file.
